


The Case of Potter's Persuasive Powers

by moth2fic



Series: The Malfoy Connection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lewis (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Oxford, Slightly longer than a drabble.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a dragon in Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of Potter's Persuasive Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Written at first for the October monsterfest in the LJ comm ushobwri and then posted to the lewis_challenge frightfest 21015. No beta. Illustration by the author.

Dragons, Charlie told them, weren't innately aggressive, but if provoked...  
James had no idea what might provoke a dragon, Draco was clueless, and Robbie was still coming to terms with the whole idea of dragons.  
And there was one in Oxford, settling on a college lawn, making itself at home.  
Nobody quite knew how it had got there. Hagrid insisted no eggs were unaccounted for. Charlie said no escapes had occurred.   
It wasn't exactly invisible, James decided. It was just it gave off vibes of 'move along there, nothing to see' and the students complied. Some staff were less gullible but judged themselves hallucinating (or drunk or both) so the effect was the same.   
James dreaded finding littered bones or hearing crunching. The dragon was solid, strong, and capable of doing extensive damage.   
When Harry turned up it turned out this particular dragon spoke a variant of parseltongue. The ensuing conversation went something along the lines of:  
Why here?  
Why not?  
It isn't your home.  
I could make it mine.  
It's already someone else's.  
I could eat them.  
That would be very bad manners.   
Oh, well, I suppose...  
So what are you going to do?  
Go elsewhere, if I must.  
At which point the dragon flounced (James was certain it was a flounce) out of Oxford and everybody (meaning James, Harry and sundry dons) heaved a sigh of relief.   
"Told you there were no such things," said Robbie, and then added, "What?" when James gave him a disgusted look.  
"Well," said Harry. "If he couldn't see it, he couldn't. You can blame the dragon for that."


End file.
